Thiago Tezeti
Your name is Thiago Tezeti, and it’s a TERRIBLE DAY. You don’t know exactly why it’s a terrible day, but it just is. Maybe it’s that AWFUL EMPRESS you’d love to USURP, something you DREAM ABOUT EVERY SINGLE DAY. You don’t let your anger show, though, preferring to hide it behind a BELIEVABLE SMILE, that way people are more likely to TRUST YOU. You feel like you were WRONGED BY YOUR GENES and as such you intend to TAKE YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE ON THE THRONE. Among your role models are great leaders like MACHIAVELLI, JOFFREY BARATHEON and TSAR NICHOLAS II. Those guys sure knew how to RULE WITH AN IRON FIST. Aside from your DEEP SEATED AND PREVIOUSLY UNMENTIONED DESIRE TO COMMIT REGICIDE, you have a small set of interests. You follow the ANCIENT VENETIAN FENCING STYLE, practicing it EVERY DAY. You also have a RAGING THIRST for a type of IMBIBABLE LIQUID that you’ve never had before that rhymes with SEA. You have yet to make any headway on that front. You have a SNEAKING SUSPITION that it is derived from A LOT OF GROUND UP PLANT LEAVES. You also have a particular fondness for SHAKESPEAREAN POETRY, especially the stories about GOVERNANCE. You think RICHARD III had the SADDEST ENDING OF ALL THE PLAYS. Your trolltag is transchronicAllegorator and you type in a manner befitting a noble/using iambic pentametric speech/rhyming when the fancy strikes, but alas/you cannot be bothered to rhyme with each. Sometimes you get upset and switch/to trochaic tetrameter. What will you do? >Thiago: Plan dastardly plans. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diFdSFVOsHI Character Sheet: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AthOh212TakwdG1CNU9Sall2YjhTUEpXWnhieE1FRHc#gid=0 Life Before SBurb/SGrub Thiago and Ryspor have a good relationship with eachother, Thiago assisting Ryspor in his exploits as the most famous Sky Pirate. Thiago has always been a sociopath and has led countless trolls and Lucii to their dooms or downfalls in support of their pirate exploits. This new group of "friends" is no different, except this time, Thiago has the Emperor to be in mind. "Friends" Merrow Niadis - Pledged to help him in any way he can. Will kill him later. Eddy Malloy - This guy is meddlesome. Meddley meddlesome meddler. That said, you can play around that. He won't know what hit him. Sorser Piraya - Insulted by him, but recognizes that he isn't stupid. He could be useful. Acenia Etrors - Apparently she's Rilset's daughter? A very useful ally to have, indeed. Unfortunately she doesn't trust Thiago... yet. Thiago will court her as he is able. Vyllen - This guy is fucking dead meat. Erisio - Know of but never met. Tethys - They've had a black flirting thing going on back and forth for a while, but tethys doesn't reciprocate and Thiago is insincere. Either way, it goes nowhere. Tethys is pretty high up on his "To Kill" list. Jack - Can keep him dragged along with fed information. He'll know what you want him to know as you want him to know it. Enzo - Mostly harmless. No idea what to do with him. Eric - He suddenly disappeared mid talk. What's with this guy? Known Weaknesses/Advantages over others Thiago has learned that his own pride is getting in the way of doing his work properly. This must change. Vyllen and Thiago are "friends", but thiago does not have enough trust to defeat Vejant with his father with this. He will have to build up his trust in order to bring him down. Sorser apparently has a penchant for ettiquette. Not sure how this can be... a weakness... We'll see OOC Contact Information *ooc Pesterchum handle: meditatingCybermind *email address: thomaschparsons (at) gmail.com *reddit username: shiboito Shit that needs to get put somewhere else on this wiki THEME SONGS https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vzm3llBOMD_8MWWgUHu2gV75QOsCgxMI32JbzBRednI/edit Pictures and Shit